Insignificante
by Kairix
Summary: En Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos, Magnus debe responder ante la Clave por la desaparición de Camille. Es allí donde llegan las noticias de lo que han hecho los jóvenes nefilims. ¿Cómo vive Magnus los momentos antes de ver a su novio?


"_No eres insignificante"_

"_Si tú lo dices"_

"_Yo lo digo"_

Las últimas frases de su conversación con Alec no cesaban de repetirse en su mente. Insignificante… ¿Cómo podía ese nefilim llegar siquiera a imaginar eso? Siempre había sabido que Alexander no era como el resto de Lightwoods que él había conocido, pero esos sentimientos de inseguridad hacia él eran completamente nuevos y, sinceramente, lo asustaban un poco. ¿Podría quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza?

Con un suspiro, Magnus entró al Instituto. Debía reconocer que estaba sumamente indignado por haber tenido que interrumpir tan importante conversación con su novio sólo para que la Clave no sospechase de su inocencia en la fuga de Camille. Volvió a suspirar. Esa vampira seguía fastidiando su vida. Ojalá pudiese volver a irse de vacaciones con Alec.

-Buenas noches Maryse –saludó.

La mujer dio un respingo.

-Magnus, no te esperábamos tan pronto –el brujo se encogió de hombros.

-Quería solucionar este asunto lo antes posible. No sé si recordarás pero estaba en una fiesta…

-La fiesta de Lucian sí… - Maryse parecía preocupada –Siento que hayas tenido que venir para esto. No te habría llamado si no hubiese sido importante.

-Ya sabes por quién hago todo esto Maryse –contestó simplemente. La mujer sonrió de forma distraída.

-Será mejor que entres al Santuario –sugirió inclinando la cabeza en la dirección en la que debían ir.

Sin una palabra más, Magnus se dirigió hacia el lugar. Un par de cazadores de sombras estaban en la puerta pero no dijeron ni una palabra cuando el brujo se adentró en el Santuario. No parecía que nada estuviese fuera de lugar. Exceptuando claro el hecho de que Camille se había ido. Las esposas que antes estaban en sus muñecas ahora se encontraban abiertas y tiradas en el suelo, llenas de sangre. Por un momento, Magnus se preocupó. ¿Quién podría tener interés en Camille como para llevársela? Un segundo después esa sensación se evaporó, dejando en su lugar una inofensiva curiosidad.

-¿Qué piensas? –la voz de Maryse se hizo eco entre sus pensamientos.

-No ha habido actividad demoníaca… tampoco parece que haya rastros de magia… parece que alguien, simplemente, la dejó salir –dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Y la sangre? –preguntó uno de los cazadores de sombras de la entrada.

-Podría ser de antes –sugirió el otro.

-No, no estaba herida como para soltar tanta sangre…

Los pensamientos de Magnus volvieron a irse hacia Alec. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Si lo conocía bien y, en eso estaba seguro, se habría ido a un rincón con cara de sentirse miserable y enfadado con la vida. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Cuando Alec se ofendía era encantador. Hacía un mohín con la boca que para él era completamente irresistible. Cómo desearía estar allí con él. Hablando para tranquilizar ese cerebro suyo que seguro que ahora estaba teniendo unas ideas descabelladas. O podría abrazarlo para que se sintiera seguro. O, mejor, le plantaría uno de esos besos que lo dejaban con las mejillas rojas y sin poder hablar durante un rato. Su sonrisa se acentuó. Sí, le besaría en cuanto lo viese.

El sonido de un teléfono rasgó el aire, haciendo que todos saltasen, exceptuando a Magnus, quien sólo veía molesto el sonido al haberlo sacado de sus fantasías donde el beso con Alec se había vuelto mucho más intenso de lo socialmente aceptado para hacer en público.

-¿Sí? –contestó Maryse –Isabelle ¿qué…? ¿Qué demonios…? Isabelle, ¿dónde estáis? –Magnus comenzó a impacientarse. ¿No iba a decir nada útil? Su corazón se contrajo y los nervios lo recorrieron de arriba abajo -¿Jace está bien?

¿A quién le importaba Jace? Evidentemente a él no. ¿Y Alec? ¿Alec estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Por el Ángel… -Maryse se había puesto muy pálida –Hay que informar a la Clace. Izzy, escúchame atentamente, no os mováis de ahí ¿me has entendido? Quedaos quietos y no hagáis nada más. Ya vamos.

Colgó el teléfono volviéndose hacia Magnus.

-¿Tú sabías… sabías que se iban a ir de la fiesta? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿No están allí? –Magnus no pudo esconder el temblor de su voz- Maryse, ¿dónde está Alec?

-Isabelle dice que todos están bien –suspiró- Tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

_¡Maldito nefilim estúpido! ¿Es que ninguno de ellos podía parar de meterse en líos? _El corazón de Magnus iba a toda velocidad. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda. ¿Y si estaba herido?

-Jocelyn y Lucian van hacia allí –informó Maryse –Vamos Magnus, hay que darse prisa.

-¿No puedo crear un portal? –preguntó estupefacto.

-No lo han autorizado, ¡vamos!

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Magnus entró a uno de los coches de cazadores de sombras. Observó, con asombro, que ya había otros dos coches esperando. Uno de los nefilims, Kadir, supuso, conducía. Mientras tanto, Maryse les ponía al día de lo que había sucedido. Magnus sólo escuchaba a medias. El miedo se había apoderado por completo de sus sentidos. La directora del Instituto ya había dicho que no había habido bajas pero aun así… Esto era todo culpa suya. Si él no hubiese abandonado la fiesta…. ¡Lo había dejado! Y Magnus sabía que Alec estaba molesto, ¿por qué no se había quedado? Un sentimiento de culpa lo recorría de arriba abajo. Si algo le llegara a pasar… Había puesto su vida en peligro porque estaba molesto con él, ¿por qué si no Alec no le había llamado? Magnus podría haberlos ayudado. Un par de coches más se habían unido a ellos. Magnus podía ver a Jocelyn hablando con Luke de forma un tanto histérica. Intentó relajarse soltando un suspiro. Le parecía increíble cómo Alec se había colado tan dentro de él. ¿Qué tenía que le gustaba tanto?

-Es ahí –dijo Maryse.

Antes de que pararan el coche, tanto Magnus como Maryse ya habían saltado del coche en marcha y corrían hacia el viejo edificio. Abrieron las dobles puertas del vestíbulo y allí estaban. Isabelle, sentada al lado de Simon, Maia y Jordan cuchicheando y cerca de ellos estaba Alec. Casi atropella al vampiro en su carrera hacia su novio.

¡Estaba bien! Lo examinó en busca de heridas. Parecía que no tenía nada grave. O puede que sí. Las palabras de Alec se clavaban como puñales en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que Magnus había aceptado su muerte? ¿Cómo iba a volver a enamorarse si algo llegara a pasarle? Si había algo de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que Alexander Lightwood era la única persona que lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Un chiquillo de 18 años, con ningún tipo de experiencia y sin la capacidad de hacerle el mal a nadie. Y tenía al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn en la palma de la mano.

Al menos parecía más calmado cuando Magnus se lo explicó. Poder besar a Alec nuevamente había sido como volver a tomar aire después de estar ahogándote. Lo miró y sonrió, encontrándose con una sonrisa de vuelta. Debía admitir que había estado pensándolo… había vivido ochocientos años… ya lo había visto todo, lo había probado todo. Excepto una cosa. Envejecer con alguien a quien amase. Y en su corazón sabía que no había nadie más para él que Alec. Tenía el Libro Blanco y había estudiado muchas veces ese hechizo desde que Clary se lo entregó. Podría empezar a planteárselo seriamente. Una guerra se avecinaba, no era conveniente hacerlo ahora mismo. Pero pronto podría… renunciar a su inmortalidad. Por Alexander. Para que fuesen felices. No más peleas por el envejecimiento desigual.

Alec le besaba como si no fuera capaz de parar de hacerlo nunca. Volvió a sonreír contra sus labios. Sí, iba a hacerlo. Iban a sobrevivir una vez más a lo que se avecinaba y después… después podrían envejecer juntos.


End file.
